


I'm Glad You Came

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i don't know how to tag help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan disappears to his cave every evening. Phil has a plan to find out why, and they both get something out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad You Came

Phil liked to think he knew everything about his best friend. And, well, he basically did. So why won't Dan tell him why he will just randomly disappear to his cave for hours on end every other evening? Phil was determined to find out.

Now Dan locking himself in his room wasn't all that _strange_ , it's just he left his MacBook in the lounge and Phil didn't hear Dan playing the piano. So one evening, after Dan came up with the lame excuse that he was 'tired and needed his beauty rest', Phil waited for a solid 20minutes before he went into the kitchen. He grabbed a dull knife and walked over to Dans door.

He stuck the knife into the doors lock and twisted, quietly and successfully unlocking Dans bedroom door. He slowly cracked the door and glanced in. What he saw made him drop the knife and gasp.

There, Dan lay on his bed, in one hand a picture of him and Phil, and the other was slowly stroking himself. Phil didn't move, he was actually quite aroused at the sight. He's always liked Dan in a "more-than-friends" kinda way and now he knew that feelings were mutual.

So Phil bravely walked in to Dans room, shutting the door behind him. Dan glanced up, and he cried 

"PHIL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? GET OUT!"

Dan pulled up the duvet to cover himself and dropped the photograph in the process.

"Dan, don't try to hide." Phil stayed as he picked the photo up. "Hmmm... What's this Daniel? I remember this trip. That was when we traveled to America together, wasn't it? 

Dan was dark red, and when he spoke up it was quiet. 

"Phil I would totally accept it if you wanted to punch me or throw me out and find a different-" 

Phil cut Dan off "Dan, I love you."

Dans face got redder and he looked down. "You do?" He whispered.

Phil didn't say anything and it was making Dan nervous, but all of a sudden he was being kissed, and boy was it the best kiss of his life. 

Now, when Dan disappears to his room, Phil is always with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
